


Angel of the Lord

by Meowley666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Mentioned Crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowley666/pseuds/Meowley666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons had enough of the Winchester brothers and their King so they decided to end them. Castiel to the rescue! (I suck at summaries..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I write in English to hopefully entertain bigger crowd of people and to practise my English. I had a beta-reader, my dear friend Hannahkin Skywalker.   
> I hope you enjoy this short work of mine. I will be happy for a comment. (^/////^)

Demons. Neither of the Winchester brothers or the King of Hell himself knew how many of those creatures were there. Hundreds of them. Crawling out of Hell, being done with the Winchesters and their king, keeping them down in the pit. Hundreds of demons ready to kill the Winchesters, drag them into Hell and torture their souls for eternity. 

,,We're so screwed, Sam.“ said the older Winchester in steady voice. Of course he was scared, but he had to be brave. For his brother. For both of them. ,,And you,“ he turned to Crowley. ,,Don't dare to smoke out!“ he growled at him. The demon looked offended by hunters' words.

,,No worries, Squirrel. I won't run away. This got really personal. They betrayed their bloody King!“ he yelled the last sentence at a crowd of demons. His eyes sparkling red with anger, betrayal and pure hatred. Like he should just smoke out. Demons made sure he won't be able. He strengthened his grip on the Angel blade borrowed from his dear lover. _Where is he?_

,,Cas, we need you, man.“ Dean sent a silent prayer to his friend. ,,Please.“ he looked around frantically trying to find a way out of this situation.

,,Okay. I will take one hundred of them on the East. Dean, you take another hundred on the North and you, Crowley, you take the rest.“ said Sam.

,,Of course, Moose, that is just like..two hundred. No big deal. Piece of cake.“ It seemed like the demons had enough with just standing there, eyes glowing black, looking dangerous, making preys scared. Suddenly they lashed out at the brothers with their demon ally. All of them at once. Of course it was a huge outnumbering and it wasn't fair. Not at all. But try to teach twisted human souls what morals are. They just wanted the Winchesters dead. Suffering. Sam and Dean were sly little humans. They won't let them out of this. Won't and can't let those foxes win. Not again. Both of them were surrounded, each one by five demons. They tried to handle them as good as they could. Sam with his Demon blade, stabbing demons through their chests, Dean with Angel blade in one hand and The Colt in the other. Bullets flying everywhere, blades piercing a thick air.

,,This is useless! We are already dead!“ yelled Crowley as he was decapitating his own, now ex-secretary. Neither one of them responded to his words. They were too busy trying to stay alive. Dean was now surrounded by five demons. Shooting first, stabbing next, cover a hit, crouch, turn around, stab his knee, shoot the other while the other one is recovering from pain, kill the previous one. The last one was unexpected. Coming at Dean from behind, raising her knife up in the air, already feeling victory on her tongue when suddenly she is not stabbing the older Winchester. Everyone was surprised by the apparation of the angel of the Lord. Everyone stopped fighting and turned their eyes towards him. Castiel pushed Dean behind him, causing the hunter to fall into his brother's arms. Both breathing heavily, foreheads glistening with sweat.

,,That's my boy.“ said Crowley, approaching the angel.

,,Stay away, Crowley.“ he stopped him by gesture of his unsteady arm. ,,And close your eyes.“ Seraph looked around at the scenery. He won't be able to kill all of the demons if his human body will slowing him down. He closed his eyes. Very concentrated expression appears on his vessels' face. Bloody lines popping up on borrowed skin.

,,Cas? Are you alright?“ asked Dean as he was going towards his friend. He recieved an answer in form of inhuman growl coming from seraphs' mouth twisted in painful grimace.

,,Back off. Back. Off.“ he growled angrily in unisono with distant siren-like voice. His real voice. Older hunter got the message. He grabbed Sam by his arm and dragged him away, pushing dumbfounded demons from their way. Crowley followed after them. They got away from the crowd with Castiel standing in the middle. Three of them still had clear view of what was happening.

,,Dean, I can move all of us somewhere else. I am far enough from their spell.“ King of Hell was already grabbing both brothers, but younger one pushed him away.

,,And leave Cas to deal with them alone?“ he hissed. ,,Not happening.“

Meanwhile Castiels skin became more shredded and thin lines of sharp blue light were slowly revealing themselves. Demons slowly backing off, regretting their decision to put spell on this area. Distant screechy voice of the angel whispered enochian prayer and suddenly shreds of body, that once belonged to man named Jimmy Novak, were everywhere. Castiel destroyed his vessel.

Dozen of demons standing the nearest exploded as well. Hundreds were about to follow soon as seraphs' grace left his mortal body to stretch a little. Blue light floating in the grass started to grow bigger and bigger. After few seconds it started to gain a form. After a minute proud, about fifty feet tall figure was towering above them all. Pale blue body with six long limbs, was just standing there unmoving just as dumbfounded demons and even more surprised hunters.

Three different sets of eyes, glarring from three different heads were looking all down at now running demons. Lion head let out a mighty roar just as zebra head was voicing its protest. Head in the middle remained calm. Big blue orbs peacefuly observing tiny figures below.

Castiel knelt down and with two long arms on the right side of his body he crushed down dozen of demons. With the other he hit the ground causing everyone around to fall down. Now it was really easy to just walk over them. Those who were further from his recieved a hit by his massive wings, expanding twenty feet away from his body. Demons were trying to run away, but none succeded.

All were dead, leaving behind just burnt Grass and smell of sulfur. Animal heads of the devine creature were calm again. You could say they looked satisfied. The Winchester brothers and their demon ally went right towards their monsterous friend.

,,Hiya, big Guy.‘‘ said Dean, chuckling nervously. Castiel once again knelt down and placed one if his hands on the around, palm up. Dean understood what Castiel wants him to do. He stepped on his palm, wiping his shoes first. Angel let out something distantly sounding like a chuckle. Hunter chuckled too. Seraph raised his palm right to his non-animal face. Both had same examining look in their eyes. Dean won’t say it out loud, but he had to confess, that this form of his friend was interesting.

,,I am not fucking that.‘‘ said Crowley into the silence. Castiel knocked the demon to the ground with just one finger. ,,Yeah yeah, clear message. I'm shutting.‘‘

,,I like the way you look now. But still I prefered you smaller than me. I feel like Fay Wray in the movie King Kong.‘‘ Angel looked confused. ,,1933, classic movies, ring a bell? No? Nevermind.‘‘ he smiled.

,,There is no way how you could get your vessel back, huh?‘‘ asked the hunter. Castiel shruged with upper pair of arms. _Maybe_ , he sent this word straight to hunters' head.


End file.
